Plic
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Il est enfermé. Par qui ? Où ? Comment ? Ce n'est qu'une partie des questions qui le tourmente.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : la totalité des protagonistes et le vaisseau appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama._

 _NB : le chapitre ci-dessous est une version légèrement modifiée. Suite à la remarque d'Aerandir, je me suis rendue compte que le site n'aimait pas les longues lignes de points entre deux mots. J'ai donc retouché la mise en forme._

Plic

…

Plic

…

Plic

…

Plic

Cela faisait des heures, des jours qu'il était là.

Plic

Rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter cette goutte d'eau tomber.

Plic

Cela allait finir par le rendre fou.

Plic

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Plic

Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il était là, c'est tout.

Plic

Depuis combien de temps l'écoutait-il, cette goutte ? Impossible de savoir.

Plic

Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps.

Plic

La faible lumière ne variait jamais.

Plic

Assez pour voir ses mains, trop peu pour voir l'autre bout de la pièce.

Plic

Elle était pourtant petite, cette pièce.

Plic

Il avait essayé d'évaluer le passage du temps.

Plic

En comptant les gouttes.

Plic

Mais il avait perdu le compte.

Plic

Il avait pensé le faire avec les repas, mais « on » ne lui en apportait pas.

Plic

Peut-être qu' « on » l'avait oublié ?

Plic

Peut-être qu' « on » voulait le laisser mourir de faim ?

Plic

Curieusement, il n'avait pas faim.

Plic

Et qui était ce « on » ?

Plic

Qui l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce ?

Plic

Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ?

Plic

Ah oui, parce qu'il avait voulu vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Librement.

Plic

Du coup, aux yeux de tous, il était devenu un hors-la-loi…

Plic

Un pirate…

Plic

L'homme à abattre…

Plic

…ou à enfermer.

Plic

Mais il n'était pas seul, il y en avait d'autres…

Plic

D'autres qui partageaient sa soif de liberté…

Plic

Qui s'étaient joints à lui…

Plic

Kei…Yattaran…Miimé…Zéro…Maji…

Plic

Où étaient-ils, tous ?

Plic

Enfermés, eux aussi ?

Plic

Tués, peut-être ?

Plic

Aucune idée. Avaient-ils seulement existé ailleurs que dans son imagination ?

Plic

Il commençait à ne plus savoir que croire.

Plic

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis toujours.

Plic

Et son vaisseau ? Etait-il vraiment monté à bord ?

Plic

S'était-il vraiment envolé ?

Plic

Là haut, dans la mer d'étoile ?

Plic

Avec eux.

Plic

Où étaient-ils tous ?

Plic

Où était son vaisseau ?

Plic

Où était-il, lui ?

Plic

Cette pièce, elle était bien quelque part…

Plic

Dans un bâtiment, sur une planète…

Plic

Qui l'avait mis là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Plic

Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé là.

Plic

Il s'était couché dans son lit, à bord de l'Arcadia, puis il s'était réveillé ici.

Plic

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Plic

Il avait beau réfléchir, se torturer l'esprit. Rien.

Plic

Il avait cherché à sortir.

Plic

Comment sortir d'une pièce sans fenêtre ?

Plic

Comment sortir d'une pièce sans porte ?

Plic

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas trouvé non plus d'où provenait la lumière.

Plic

Parfois, il entendait des murmures.

Plic

Il ne les comprenait pas. Trop bas, trop ténus.

Plic

Il avait tenté d'appeler les personnes qui murmuraient.

Plic

Il avait crié, hurlé même. En vain.

Plic

Personne n'avait répondu.

Plic

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Plic

Combien de temps allait-il encore rester là ?

Plic

Cette goutte allait finir par le rendre fou.

Plic

…

Bip

…

Bip

…

Bip

-Comment va-t-il, docteur ? demanda Kei.

Bip

-Toujours pareil, répondit Zéro. Il ne réagit à aucun stimuli. L'hématome extradural est complètement résorbé mais son cerveau a souffert.

Bip

Zéro soupira.

-Si seulement le capitaine était venu me voir pour me faire examiner cette blessure à la tête, j'aurais pu intervenir à temps. Mais il a fallu que cette tête de mule passe encore ses blessures sous silence. Résultat, l'hématome a eut le temps de se développer et de compresser le cerveau. Encore heureux que tu aie eu besoin de le voir. Sinon, il serait mort dans son lit. A force d'éviter les soins, ce genre de situation allait forcément finir par arriver.

Bip

-Va-t-il se réveiller un jour ? Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'il est dans le coma.

Bip

-Je ne sais pas, Kei, je ne sais pas. Son activité cérébrale faiblit. Et s'il se réveille, ce sera dans quel état ?

Bip

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kei, craignant la réponse.

Bip

-Que, parfois, il vaut mieux mourir que de se réveiller…

Bip

…

Bip

…

Plic

…

Plic

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Plic

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Plic

Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de sauter d'une idée à l'autre.

Plic

Il se sentait tellement fatigué.

Plic

Combien de temps allait-il encore rester là ?

Plic

Fichues gouttes.

Plic

…

Plic

…

Plic


	2. Chapter 2

_NB initialement, cette histoire devait être un one-shot. C'est ce que j'ai répondu à Iloveharlock lorsqu'elle m'a réclamé une suite. J'ai toutefois ajouté : « mais ce n'est pas un non catégorique, on ne sait jamais, si j'ai une idée… » et… j'ai eu une idée._

ooooooooooooooo

Plic

Il était couché, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Plic

Son esprit partait à vau-l'eau.

Plic

C'était fini les questionnements.

Plic

Fini les tentatives de ne pas perdre pied.

Plic

Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que soit.

Plic

Tout son être était focalisé sur une seule chose.

Plic

La prochaine goutte.

Plic

Il la redoutait et l'espérait en même temps.

Plic

Il avait perdu l'espoir de sortir de cette pièce.

Plic

…

Plic

…

Bip

…

Bip

…

‒ Crôaaaa… Réveille-toi …Réveille-toi …

Bip

‒ Ah ! Que fais-tu là, toi ! s'écria Zéro. Comment es-tu entré ?

Bip

Il s'apprêtait à chasser Tori qui s'était posé sur la tête du lit d'Harlock mais renonça.

Bip

‒ Oh, après tout, tu peux rester, fit-il en regardant tristement l'oiseau verser une larme. C'est pas comme si tu risquais de le réveiller.

Bip

La larme de Tori tomba sur la joue d'Harlock.

Bip

…

Bip

…

Plic

…

Plic

Il sursauta.

Plic

C'était quoi, ça ?

Plic

Une goutte roulait sur sa joue.

Plic

Une autre ? D'où venaient-elles ?

Plic

Il s'assit et leva la tête.

Plic

Il n'y avait rien au-dessus.

Plic

Une troisième ?

Plic

Il se mit péniblement debout, leva les mains.

Plic

Où était le plafond ? Il l'avait pourtant touché à son réveil.

Plic

Bon sang, d'où venaient ces gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage ?

Plic

Il les voyait tomber, surgissant du néant.

Plic

Il se tendit de tout son être vers elles, vers l'endroit d'où elles tombaient.

Plic

Le sol s'escamota. Il fut pris dans un tourbillon. Ballotté dans tous les sens, complètement désorienté, il hurla.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient. Ils surgissaient, disparaissaient, se mélangeaient dans une sarabande infernale.

Batailles.

Ses hommes tombant au combat.

Souffrance.

Toshiro agonisant lentement.

Sang.

Alita, Maya mourant dans ses bras.

Injustice.

La guerre balayant tout sur son passage.

Explosions.

Des débris enflammés s'abattant sur sa mère et sa sœur.

Désespoir.

Tant de violence. Tant de morts. Tant de douleurs. Tant d'atrocités. Tant de blessures invisibles qui ne se refermeraient jamais.

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il ne voulait plus voir ses amis mourir. Sa vie n'était-elle faite que de souffrances et de malheurs ? Etait-il condamné à perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait les uns après les autres ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il reste seul ?

Où étaient les souvenirs heureux ? Ils étaient si loin dans le passé. Il aurait tant voulu connaître de nouveau ce bonheur, cette insouciance qu'il avait perdu si jeune. Il aurait tant aimé revenir à cette époque bénie.

Il était fatigué de cette lutte incessante. De ces ennemis toujours renouvelés. De ces batailles qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

Tellement fatigué.

Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il voulait seulement pouvoir vivre en paix.

Comme avant.

Quand il était enfant.

Il y a si longtemps.

Le maelstrom ralentit.

Il se stabilisa.

Allongé sur le dos, vidé de toute énergie, il distingua une lueur diffuse.

Bip

Il sentit de nouveau une goutte rouler sur sa joue.

Bip

Il entendit …des pleurs

Bip

Drôle de voix…

Bip

Qui pouvait pleurer comme ça ?

Bip

Puis il sentit le matelas sous son corps épuisé.

Bip

Le drap un peu rêche qui le couvrait.

Bip

Une gêne au creux du coude.

Bip

Et cette odeur ?

Bip

Il la connaissait.

Bip

Une odeur de désinfectant.

Bip

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Bip

Echoua.

Bip

Il crispa les mains sur le drap,…

Bip

fit un effort surhumain pour réussir à ouvrir les paupières,…

Bip

réussit à ouvrir l'œil gauche,…

Bip

échoua de nouveau pour le droit.

Bip

Tout était flou.

Bip

Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce truc sombre au-dessus de lui, qui s'agitait en criant ?

Bip

‒ Réveillé ! Réveillé ! criait la chose d'une voix rauque.

Bip

C'était la même voix que les pleurs.

Bip

Il força son regard, distingua l'oiseau, et poussa un cri étranglé de stupeur et de frayeur mêlées.

Bip

Un homme se pencha sur lui, lui prenant la main.

Bip

‒ Capitaine ! Enfin ! On commençait à désespérer ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Peux-tu serrer ma main ? Essaie aussi de dire quelque chose.

Bip

Harlock jeta un regard affolé à l'homme.

‒ Je… Je suis où ? T'es qui ? C'est quoi cet oiseau ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles capitaine ? Et où est ma maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée, parlant comme un enfant.

Zéro en resta sans voix.

ooooooooooooooo

Vingt minutes plus tard, de l'autre côté de la baie d'observation, Zéro regardait Harlock endormi. Kei, Yattaran et Maji étaient à ses côtés.

‒ Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était réveillé ? demanda Kei.

‒ Il dort. Il est épuisé, c'est normal après un coma.

‒ Au bout de trois semaines, les gars vont être contents d'apprendre que le capitaine va mieux, dit Maji.

‒ Moui, mais il y a quand même un problème.

‒ Lequel ? demanda Yattaran.

‒ Eh bien… Comme tous les patients qui sortent d'un coma profond, en se réveillant, il était désorienté, cela ne m'a donc pas étonné qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'infirmerie. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu et qu'il n'a pas reconnu Tori, non plus. J'ai donc pensé sur le coup qu'il souffrait d'amnésie, cela peut arriver aussi mais…

‒ Mais ? l'encouragea Kei, voyant qu'il hésitait.

Zéro soupira.

‒ Ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est qu'il parlait comme un enfant et… qu'il a réclamé sa mère.

Les trois amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

‒ Le capitaine ? Qui réclame sa mère ? fit Maji, stupéfait.

‒ Oui. J'ai pu lui poser quelques questions avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La première chose que je lui ai demandé, c'est son âge. Et vu sa réponse, il a régressé. Son amnésie semble totale pour tout ce qui suit l'âge qu'il pense avoir.

‒ Et quel âge pense-t-il avoir ? demanda Yattaran devant le nouveau silence du médecin.

‒ Quatre ans, murmura Zéro.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grondement remplit l'îlot de l'Ombre Morte. Les personnes présentes levèrent les yeux et virent un vaisseau ovoïde battant Jolly Roger sur fond rouge sang émerger majestueusement du tunnel d'accès. Assise sur son siège de commandement, Emeraldas était pensive. Elle repensait à son entretien avec Yattaran, une semaine auparavant. En voyant apparaitre le signal de l'Arcadia sur son radar, elle avait aussitôt appelé Harlock. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle voulait lui proposer de partager un verre. A la place d'Harlock, c'était son capitaine en second qui avait répondu, une maquette entre les mains comme d'habitude.

‒ _Je voudrais parler à Harlock, avait-elle aussitôt demandé._

 _Le surdoué avait eu l'air embarrassé._

‒ _Il n'est pas là, avait-il fini par lâcher._

 _L'étonnement avait rendue Emeraldas muette pendant un instant._

‒ _L'Arcadia navigue sans son capitaine ? Où est-il ?_

‒ _Sur l'îlot de l'Ombre Morte, il n'est…comment dire...pas en état de commander pour l'instant._

‒ _Que s'est-il passé ?_

‒ _Il a été blessé, il est resté dans le coma pendant trois semaines._

‒ _Et maintenant ?_

‒ _Il est guéri. Physiquement._

‒ _C'est-à-dire ?_

‒ _Vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir par toi-même, capitaine. Je préfère ne rien dire par radio. De plus, tu risques de ne pas me croire. Nous, on est en mission de ravitaillement. On ne pourra pas retourner tout de suite là-bas. Sans compter qu'il valait mieux que les gars ne le voient pas comme ça. Vaut mieux que ce soit le doc qui t'explique. Lui et Kei sont restés avec le capitaine._

Très intriguée par les mystères que faisait Yattaran, elle avait donc mis le cap sur l'îlot. Pendant que le Queen s'arrimait, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle descendit à terre et vit Zéro qui venait à sa rencontre.

‒ Bonjour, capitaine.

‒ J'ai croisé l'Arcadia. Yattaran m'a dit qu'Harlock avait été blessé. Comment va-t-il ?

‒ Physiquement, très bien.

‒ Ça, Yattaran me l'a déjà dit.

Un cri aigu les fit se tourner vers la plage. Instinctivement, Emeraldas porta la main à son gravity saber mais ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia tellement qu'elle suspendit son geste. Kei, vêtue d'un simple bikini, secouait ses cheveux avec ses mains tandis qu'Harlock, un peu plus loin, la regardait faire en …riant aux éclats. La scène était tellement surprenante qu'Emeraldas en restait sans voix. Elle tenta de se souvenir si elle avait déjà vu son ami rire de cette manière. Elle n'y parvint pas.

‒ C'est pas vrai, bougonna Zéro, qu'est-ce qu'il a été imaginer encore ?

Kei cessa de fourrager dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Harlock.

‒ Harlock ! Espèce de… de… Ne me refais jamais ça ! Sinon je… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferais mais tu le regretteras ! hurla Kei.

Rouge de colère, les cheveux en bataille, Kei vînt vers Zéro et Emeraldas à grands pas tandis qu'Harlock la suivait des yeux. Il ne riait plus. Il semblait même… perdu.

‒ Je te passe le relais, doc, s'exclama Kei alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Il est insupportable.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? lui demanda Zéro, d'un air résigné.

‒ Il m'a mis des vers de terre dans les cheveux, répondit Kei en continuant sa route sans même saluer Emeraldas qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je vais prendre une douche.

‒ Tu m'expliques ? demanda Emeraldas à Zéro.

‒ Yattaran t'a dit qu'il avait été dans le coma ?

‒ Oui.

‒ A son réveil, je me suis rendu compte qu'il souffrait d'amnésie. Il a oublié tout ce qu'il a vécu après l'âge de quatre ans. Et en plus, il a régressé.

‒ Régressé ?

‒ Il est persuadé d'avoir quatre ans et se comporte comme un enfant de cet âge.

Emeraldas encaissa la nouvelle. Sa première réaction avait été de ne pas croire Zéro mais elle venait quand même de voir Harlock fourrer des vers de terre dans les cheveux de Kei. Il était maintenant assis à même le sable, visiblement très occupé à faire ce qui ressemblait fortement à un …château de sable !? Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle regarda à nouveau. Oui, aucun doute possible. Le pirate le plus recherché et le plus redouté de la galaxie faisait bien un château de sable. Surréaliste. Zéro observait Emeraldas.

‒ Etonnant, hein ? fit-il. Ça fait un drôle d'effet de le voir si insouciant, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

‒ Deux semaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a régressé jusqu'à ce moment de sa vie. Pourquoi quatre ans ? Pourquoi pas dix ou quinze ? Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Une idée ?

‒ Non. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de son enfance. Il est très secret sur son passé, même avec moi.

‒ Donc tu ignores aussi qu'il a eu une sœur ?

‒ Oui. Comment l'as-tu su ?

‒ Quand il s'est réveillé, il a paniqué et a réclamé sa mère. J'ai prétendu qu'elle était en voyage, qu'il avait eu un accident et que j'avais prévenu sa mère qui était sur le chemin du retour. Il m'a demandé ensuite si sa petite sœur était avec sa mère. J'ai dit que oui.

‒ Et cela ne lui semble pas bizarre qu'elles ne soient pas encore là ?

‒ Il a quatre ans d'âge mental. A cet âge là, les enfants croient tout ce que disent les adultes.

‒ Il va rester comme ça combien de temps ?

‒ Une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ans ? Impossible à savoir. Il peut avoir le déclic n'importe quand…ou jamais.

Zéro soupira.

‒ D'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas pressé que cela arrive.

Devant le regard interloqué d'Emeraldas, Zéro reprit.

‒ Il est tellement insouciant, tellement gai. Il rit pour un rien, s'amuse, fait tourner Kei en bourrique. Il lui fait des blagues du genre des vers de terre au moins une fois par jour. Il n'arrête pas de parler, de poser des questions sur tout et rien. Lui qui était si sombre, si secret, si solitaire. C'est si agréable de le voir comme ça. Et c'était un sacré garnement, ajouta-t-il en riant. Il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Kei. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit à bout de patience.

Emeraldas eut un de ses rares sourires.

‒ Je comprends ton point de vue, dit-elle, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il retrouve la mémoire le plus tôt possible.

‒ Je sais, avoua Zéro, résigné. Allons le voir. Qui sait ? Peut-être que de te voir lui rappellera des souvenirs.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Harlock qui resta concentré sur son château.

‒ Harlock, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Zéro.

Harlock leva la tête et regarda Emeraldas.

‒ Voici le capitaine Emeraldas, dit Zéro.

‒ B'jour, dit Harlock en se grattant le nez.

‒ Tu ne me reconnais pas, Harlock ? demanda Emeraldas.

Harlock la détailla, intrigué.

‒ Non, on se connait ? finit-il par dire.

‒ Oui, depuis longtemps.

Il regarda les vêtements d'Emeraldas.

‒ T'es une pirate ? C'est ton vaisseau, là-bas ?

‒ Oui.

‒ C'est toi qui dois ramener maman et p'tite sœur ?

‒ Non, je voyage seule.

‒ Ah. Elles vont arriver bientôt ? demanda-t-il à Zéro.

‒ Pas tout de suite. Elles ont un long voyage à faire.

‒ Ah.

Harlock reprit sa construction.

‒ Harlock, dit Zéro. Ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir mis des vers de terre dans les cheveux de Kei.

‒ Je pensais qu'elle rigolerait, dit Harlock d'un ton boudeur.

‒ Ce n'était pas drôle, tu dois arrêter de faire ce genre de choses. La voilà qui arrive, tu vas lui demander pardon.

Harlock poussa un soupir et croisa les bras, toujours l'air boudeur. Emeraldas était décontenancée, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Harlock se comportait vraiment comme un enfant. C'était déstabilisant et elle ne savait plus que penser. Kei parvint à leur hauteur. Harlock ne bougea pas, l'œil rivé sur son château.

‒ Harlock, tu n'as rien à dire à Kei ? dit Zéro.

‒ Pardon, marmonna Harlock d'un ton ronchon.

‒ Mieux que ça, insista Zéro d'un ton sévère.

Harlock se leva et se passa la manche sous le nez avant de jouer avec ses doigts d'un air gêné, sans oser regarder Kei.

‒ Pardon pour les vers de terre, finit-il par dire, je le ferais plus.

‒ J'espère bien, répliqua Kei. C'était dégoutant.

Emeraldas commençait à avoir l'impression d'avoir basculer dans une autre dimension. Ou d'être en train de faire un cauchemar. Un cauchemar beaucoup trop réel à son goût.

‒ Pourquoi t'es en colère ? demanda Harlock à Kei. Moi, je voulais seulement te faire une blague. Alita, elle,…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, l'air perdu. Son regard devint vague.

‒ Harlock, ça va ? demanda Zéro, inquiet de voir le capitaine se décomposer.

‒ Tu m'as menti, lui dit Harlock en se mettant à trembler. Tu m'as menti. Maman et p'tite sœur peuvent pas revenir. Elles sont mortes. Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'elles sont mortes ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? cria Harlock, une larme roulant sur son visage.

Harlock partit en courant. Interloqués, ses amis le regardèrent partir sans bouger.

‒ Je crois qu'on a la réponse à ta question, doc, dit Emeraldas.

‒ Que veux-tu dire, capitaine ? demanda Kei.

‒ La raison pour laquelle Harlock a régressé jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans. Cela doit être à ce moment-là qu'il a perdu sa mère et sa sœur. Son esprit l'a ramené avant ce traumatisme qui doit probablement être le premier de sa vie.

‒ Tu dois avoir raison, approuva Zéro. Laissons-le. Avec un peu de chance, tout lui reviendra. Cela risque d'être difficile pour lui.

Ils attendirent longtemps. Ils voyaient Harlock plus loin sur la plage. Il était assis sur le sable, la tête sur les genoux, le visage caché dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait pas. Il resta ainsi plus de deux heures. Puis il se leva et revînt vers eux. Ils virent tout de suite dans sa démarche et sa façon de se tenir que quelque chose avait changé. Il les rejoignit et les regarda sans rien dire. Son regard était triste.

‒ Ça va ? lui demanda Zéro.

‒ J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je me souviens de tout.

Harlock se tourna vers Kei et eût un petit sourire embarrassé.

‒ Je suis désolé, Kei. Je crains de t'avoir fait subir bien des mauvaises blagues.

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine, répondit Kei en souriant. L'important, c'est que tu sois guéri.

Elle se mit à rire.

‒ Tu étais un sacré numéro quand tu étais enfant, fit-elle.

Harlock grogna une réponse indistincte en détournant les yeux tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Les lèvres d'Emeraldas esquissèrent un sourire et Zéro retînt un rire de justesse.

‒ Qui est Alita ? demanda-t-il, histoire de changer de sujet.

‒ La nourrice que mon père a engagé quand ma mère est morte, répondit Harlock à contrecœur.

‒ Et tu avais quatre ans, c'est bien ça ?

‒ Oui, et je ne répondrais plus à aucune question. Je me suis suffisamment couvert de ridicule depuis mon réveil, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, décréta Harlock, avant de les planter là et de partir en direction de ses appartements.

Ses amis le suivirent des yeux.

‒ Je parie qu'il va boire un verre, commenta Zéro.

‒ Je dirais plutôt une bouteille, fit Emeraldas.

‒ On a retrouvé notre capitaine, conclut Kei.

 **FIN**


End file.
